


Medicine

by ItsAkira (Nasharuu)



Series: Pegoryu Week 2019 Prompts [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akira is stubborn, Established Relationship, M/M, Pegoryu Week 2019, Ryuji takes care of his bf, does this counts as a sickfic?, idk - Freeform, like the good boy he is, this is fluffy as fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 22:04:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20496062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nasharuu/pseuds/ItsAkira
Summary: Akira gets sick and Ryuji wants to take care of him.-----------------------------------------------Second part of the Pegoryu Week 2019 PromptDay 2: Healing





	Medicine

**Author's Note:**

> I stumbled upon a video on YouTube that had all of Joker's voicelines, both used and unused. One of them was a clip of him sneezing rather aggresively, so it inspired me to make this part lmao.

**Day 2: Healing**

The bell rang loudly, signalling the end of the school day.  _ Finally _ . 

“About time!” Ann stretched at her seat, her arms up in the air. She turned towards Akira and smiled cheerfully. “Hey Akira, wanna go out somewhere?” 

The raven winced at her chirping voice, for some reason it sounded louder than it was. “I don’t know, Ann. My head it’s killing me..”

“Oh wow.. You don’t want to go to the nurse?” asked the blonde with concern. The Wildcard shook his head slowly.

“Maybe it’s just some migraine. Mementos and school are being stressful.”

He wasn’t lying. Juggling between the Metaverse and his school life is a hectic labor, no it’s not a surprise that he might be suffering from the pressure.

He spotted a certain blond vulgar leaning on the wall near the stairs towards the rooftop. His heart skipped a beat at the sight of his best friend, along with the sharp sting of his ever growing headache.

“Hey man!” called the zio user, making the raven wince. It sounded louder than usual. “Are you free? Wanna go somewhere?” 

Something, maybe Morgana’s voice, told him to decline. But he really couldn’t say no to Ryuji. 

It will come to bite him in the ass soon.

“Sure,” he just replied, suddenly feeling the weight of his boyfriend’s arm over his shoulder. 

Akira though he was going to handle his..  _ situation _ until he returned to Leblanc, but it wasn’t until they both stood on the platform that he started to sneeze uncontrollably. 

“Woah man, are you ok? You kinda dying here,” commented the blond, brown eyes concerned. Akira shook his head, causing a sharp pain to emerge on his head. Bad idea.

“Y-yeah.. I think I’m getting sick,” he mumbled, closing his eyes to ease the pain away. His glasses are starting to bother him. The leader felt himself being tugged away from the platform towards the Yongen station. 

“Uh.. Ryuji?” he asked confused, the mentioned just kept moving both of them around the crowd of businessmen and eldery people. Soon both boys boarded their train.

“You think I’ll let ya’ go around like that? You ain’t dying on me” he almost yelled, sitting Akira and him staying at his side.

The leader laid his pounding head on the blond’s shoulder, starting to doze off for the rest of the trip to Yongen.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“What? Akira is sick?” asked Makoto, surprised.

“Apparently he caught a cold and he won’t stop sneezing. Ryuji is with him though” replied Futaba, her eyes glued to the laptop.

“Poor Akira-kun”

“I’m sure Ryuji will take good care of our leader for the time he’s in repose” chimed Yusuke, his eyes fixed on his sketchbook. Ann sighed.

“Knowing those two, they might get into a pillow fight trying to make Akira rest” she says, referring to both Ryuji and Morgana, who where upstairs taking care of Akira.

“That’s the only way they can cooperate without trying to tear each other apart” 

After the notice of their leader being sick and refrained to leave the attic, the rest of the Phantom Thieves arrived to Leblanc to make the teen company. The quick sound of footsteps came thudding down to the little group. 

“He finally fell asleep. What stubborn nerd he is” complains Ryuji, sitting on the plush booth near Futaba. Morgana soon joined the rest of them.

And that’s basically how the rest of the week went as, with Ryuji constantly crashing on Leblanc to check on his boyfriend. He even will sleep in if it meant to be 100% sure that the frizzy haired boy was ok. He didn’t want to admit it, but he appreciated the gesture from the blond. 

“If you keep doing this you’ll get sick too, Wuji” said the raven, his voice heavy and a little nasally. The faux blond shook his head.

“I ain’t having none of that, man. I want to take care of ya” he replied, face hot with embarrassment. He leaned closer towards Akira and rested his head on his chest. “Besides, I can spend time with ya this way. I don’t care if I get sick too. I love taking care of you”

The raven blushed, easily masking his embarrassment due to his overheating body acting up from the fever. He smiled, laying his head at the top of Ryuji’s, nuzzling his hair, knowing very well that he would do the same if his boyfriend got sick instead of him. “I love spending time with you too, babe”

“Eww man, if you left snot on my hair I’ll destroy everything you love” said the blond, causing Akira to chuckle. Morgana jumped off the bed and migrated to the couch, a string of muttered comments leaving his mouth. 

“You two are so gross”

Ryuji glared at the cat, but ignored his complaints by burying himself more on the other teen’s chest, arms wrapping around his middle. Akira slowly laid on the bed with his boyfriend cuddling closer to him, his arms holding the blond in a loose yet secure grip. “I love you. Thanks for taking care of me”

“It’s ok man,” replied the zio user, sounding rather muffled due to their position “I love you too, you nerd”

The two of them shared a lazy hug in the middle of the night, secured by the attic’s stuffy atmosphere, but they didn’t care about that. Just content with each other's presence with nothing to disturb the moment.

Until Ryuji sneezed.

**Author's Note:**

> Now if you excuse me I'll yell about the Steven Universe movie for the rest of the day :)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
